The Meaning of Flowers
by ReachtheMoon
Summary: "Everyone has at least someone who loves them a lot! A weird guy in glasses told me once." Mainly AU RidoIchiru T for now?


_DISCLAIMER! VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS OWN BY HINO-SAMA_(if I had it, Ichiru would still be alive and kicking)

**x - x - x - x **

"_Heh, it's always like this…isn't it?"_

Rido Kuran never seemed to have anything go his way. 28 years old and _quite dashing_, to say the least, this pureblood vampire seemed to have the worst of luck when it came to the affairs with the heart. The love of his life, Juuri, had chosen to skip over his hopeful eyes in favor of his own brother, Haruka. Let it be known that he had done everything in his power to woo the woman, from expensive gifts to really cruddy love poems whereas it took Haruka some silly antics to one unbearably sappy poem to win her heart over. Today would mark their 10 year anniversary and he had to get out of the house. Not to say that he didn't love the two from the bottom of his heart, but their 'undying love', as the two proclaimed, would forever rub in his face that he would probably be alone forever.

Then there was his mistake, so to say. A one night stand on the night of his sibling's wedding due to his broken heart and lack-of-a-better-way to fix it landed him with a now 10 year old child named Senri and an unbearable woman who had thought it'd be funnier to spring him upon him at the age of 6 and demand compensation for it. Granted, the kid was cute but unfortunately took after his mother's spoiled attitude. Visits from him were always tense and awkward.

Indeed, nothing went his way.

He let out a deep sigh once more as he slouched into the park bench. The sun began to set into the horizon and the majority of the families began to be on their merry ways after a nice afternoon of fun and play. He enjoyed watching them, coming to the park in the light hours as the air was filled with laughter and carefree joy and felt that as he watched the others, his mind went of focus from his own problems, only to be returned at sunset. Everything always hit him back so hard that he felt as though it where enough to make him-

"Hey mister!" a voice called out, knocking Rido out of his own thoughts. He looked around somewhat shocked, his mismatched eyes now meeting up with a pair of amethyst eyes. Those eyes belonging to a child perhaps no more than 10 years old, who had just, happened to take up the empty spot right next to him. This child, this _little_ child, looked up to him with wide teary eyes and asked once more, "Are you okay mister?"

"Ah, yes. I'm completely fine little one…why do you ask?"

"Oh…well your eyes look like you're about to cry and you looked awfully lonely so I came to sit with you!" the child exclaimed as he sent the older man a sweet smile.

Rido froze for a moment. Did he look so pathetic that even a small child pitied him? If so, then he must have certainly hit rock bottom.

"Well, I'm just sad that no one loves me." he told the boy. It wouldn't hurt would it? To tell the boy the thoughts that ate away at his very heart.

'_Besides what are the chances we'll meet again anyways?'_

"That's not true!" the child argued back passionately, "Everyone has at least someone who loves them a lot! A weird guy in glasses told me once."

He blinked in shock again at his response. It made him a little happy to find that someone cared, but no enough to lift his spirits that high.

"Well, I loved someone…but she didn't love me back the same way." He sighed.

'_What do you have to say to that, kid?'_

The boy took a moment to think to himself and smiled when he gathered his response. "Then she wasn't the one who would love you lots!" Rido frowned at the answer. "If you really think no one will love you a lot, then I will!" he giggled as he gave the older man a nice little kiss on the cheek.

Rido was at a loss for words. Deep inside, this little display of affection really touched him and suddenly he didn't feel alone; if only for a moment. They continued their conversation until the sun had fully set and had to part.

"Well, Mister, it's getting darker so I should get back to my parents at the hospital." He said sorely. He didn't want to leave.

"You're parents are in the hospital? Then why are you here little one?"

"Oh, no! I was in the hospital because I got sick again. But I hate hospitals and doctors and stuff so I came to the park instead!"

"Won't your parents be mad?"

"Maybe…but it's just across the street." He pouted.

"Why, don't I walk you back then…uh?" It just occurred to him. The whole time they were talking and at no point did they even exchange names. "My name is Rido Kuran, by the way." He then began to walk down the path to the hospital.

The boy got up and ran to hold the older man's hand as they walked together along the path. "I'm Ichiru. Ichiru Kiryu." He smiled again at Rido. "I'm coming to play at the park tomorrow, so please come and play with me! Take this as a gift from me to you!" he again smiled as he handed Rido a little branch with flowers on it. "They're almond flowers that I picked from the tree at the hospital."

Rido returned the smile with one of his own as he accepted to flowers from Ichiru. "I'll see what I can do about tomorrow. If I can make it, how about 3 o' clock, same place tomorrow?"

"I like it. Please make it." He begged as he hugged his leg. He then proceeded to tug at is arm to bring down the older man for the last kiss on the cheek of the night, earning a chuckle from his partner. He ran to the hospital door and waved a final farewell to Rido and also called out, "Goodnight, Rido! I love you!" and headed inside.

"_Goodnight, Ichiru…"_

He touched his cheek before heading back.

"_How embarrassing. They're still warm."_

**x - x - x - x **

Haha…Reach thinks he can write.

Almond flowers mean hope while almonds themselves represent a promise.

All the flowers I use in this fic will have their meanings derived from here : .org/wiki/Language_of_flowers


End file.
